


Christmas Eve.

by Avamarie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M, adrienino if yousquint, also why doesn't nino have a last name :Y, honestly, who let me in this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5241749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avamarie/pseuds/Avamarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whats better than two best buds in the snow?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Eve.

“I dun’ see your problem, man.” Nino calls matter as factually, all while suppressing an curt yawn. Adrian pauses, brows raising as silence races to occupy the void now hanging between them. Shoulders rise and fall, as he shrugs off his best friend’s lack of attentiveness. Not that he blamed him, per say. How could he? Most kids looked forward to this holiday afterall. 

A sigh tumbles from the blonde’s lips: much too loudly for his own tastes. The action, however brings forth unwanted attention, and he can proverbially feel the heat of his best friend's gaze against his face. 

Panic swells beneath the surface: he has to counter himself. Brush it off as something believable, but he’s all too aware of his own floundering. The way his teeth grit as he struggles to find words that would properly deflect the situation. He needs to cull his friend’s worries before they even begin. 

“Dude! I forgot ta’tell ya. Ma has absolutely demanded that ya stay over tonight. Somethin’ about ya being a good influence on me. Ha! Can ya believe that. You? A good influence?” Nino laughs, making a point in patting Adrien’s shoulder once more, before dragging him downwards. Further into his side. 

Heat flushes through cold cheeks, dusting them red while confusion crests through him. Adrien blinks once, and then twice as realization splinters through his core. Realization closely followed by understanding. He laughs before he has the sense to stop it, and eyes as green as liquid emeralds turn onto the darker skinned boy. Another laugh echoes into the space between them as Adrien shifts---bumping a good portion of his weight into the other. Unfortunately, it causes their combined center of balance to teeter out of their favor, ultimately sending both boys into the snowdrift at their feet’s. 

“Ah, dude why?” Nino gasps first. Blindly searching for purchase against the snow. 

“M’bad.” Adrien slurs through half clenched teeth, already working to free them from their cold prison. 

“I mean. If ya wanted ta'go down on me. Ya coulda just asked.” the brunette laughs amicably before dropping a single poorly made snowball into Adrien's face. 

“What---ack” A groan sounds as Adrien wipes the snow from his face; however, the act inevitably shoves snow down his collar. Forcing an strangled outcry from the blonde as he tries, and fails to scramble away from its icy clutches. Landing him directly on the other’s lap.

“I’m pretty sure you have that backwards, anyways.” Adrien states, albeit muffled, through the thick expanse of his fingers. “Just admit that you're the one wanting this~” the blonde finishes with a rather wide gesture at his body at a whole. 

“Uh huh. Is that the lie ya tell yourself?” Nino half snorts, half laughs. 

“Not even close” The blonde retorts easily before glancing downwards at the boy trapped beneath him, bundled head to toe in red and blues. With snow caught in his short cropped hair, and red staining his cheeks. 

 

“A-ah sorry.” Adrien mumbles while averting his gaze, and ignoring the bout of nervous energy now circling in his gut. A feeling he’s not entirely ready to acknowledge quite yet. Adrien slides from Nino’s waist in favor of taking the stop at the others side. Once there, he busies himself with half-hunching over and propping his head up with the length of his hand in order to hide the pink now dusting his cheeks. A red that could very well be a cousin to the hue of ladybug's suit. 

There's a short, clearly amused laugh at his back. One that's quickly followed by an amicable nudge from behind----forcing the blonde to break position and glance over his shoulder to his friend. A brow raising in question all the while. 

“So, ya gonna help me up? Or what?” Nino quips, countering the others brow raise with one of his own. 

“I don’t know. What’s in it for me?” Adrien counters, a smirk stealing across his features. 

“Uh, hot-chocolate, and the good side of the bed?” Nino hums, already stretching his hands out for his friend. 

“Deal. So let's go already.” The blonde agrees, catching Nino’s hands and yanking him up, onto his feet.


End file.
